


Usually Together

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell faced Kara and smiled after he helped her with defeating a villain in Smallville.





	Usually Together

Superman TAS characters don't belong to me.

Reverend Amos Howell faced Kara and smiled after he helped her with defeating a villain in Smallville. The next day, he glowered the minute she abandoned him to go shopping in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
